


Times Like These

by Wheresthemuse



Series: The Devil Was An Angel Too [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresthemuse/pseuds/Wheresthemuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell made it big, she had her own band and successful producing career. The one thing that slipped through her fingers was a certain redheaded actress who walked out on her. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "See You Again" - Originally intended as a one shot, but apparently there was a little more to the story.

Beca wasn’t sure how long the silence stretched with just their breathing coming across the line.

“I wish…” 

Beca didn’t let Chloe finish, unable to completely keep the edge from her voice, “Yeah well this isn’t a Disney movie. Wishing won’t change anything.” 

“Hear me out Beca.” Now it was Chloe’s turn to plead.

“I won’t be your dirty little secret Beale.” This time there was no venom in Beca’s voice, just a mournful sadness.

“You’re not my secret Beca, you’re my happiness.” Chloe paused while Beca breathed in trying to hold back a sob at finally hearing Chloe say that. “And I think I’m yours.”

Beca slumped in her seat, cradling the phone to her ear, not trusting herself to respond. Chloe pressed on.

“I’m texting you an address.”

“I know where you live, Chloe.”

“I’m not there” Beca’s eyebrow raised, Chloe loved her condo, the redhead had dragged her through antique shop after antique shop looking for eclectic additions. Beca remembered going along willingly, only grumbling for show. If Chloe wasn’t staying at the condo, maybe the redhead really did leave Tom. But that didn’t mean Beca was ready to occupy the same space as the redhead.

“Chlo – I”

“No Beca, don’t say anything. Just come over. Let’s talk.” Chloe was pleading.

Beca sighed looking out the window of her car at the concrete walls surrounding her.

“I don’t know if I’ll survive another round of this.”

“Beca, I don’t think I’ll survive without it.” Chloe paused taking in a calming breath before risking everything, “I can’t live without you in my life and not just on my radio.” There it was said, it was out there, Chloe understanding that Beca couldn’t be the vulnerable one now, not with everything that happened.

Beca had to take a moment, swallowing past the lump in her throat before choking out, “This isn’t fair Chloe.”

On the other end of the line Chloe smiled sadly, “Never said it was.”

Beca leaned her head against the window, already knowing she was going to give in, “No promises, Beale.”

Chloe knew it for the promise it was and her voice sounded more like the old, happy Chloe, “Thanks Beca.”

They both stumbled awkwardly over the goodbye and Beca sat for a minute staring at the phone in her hand, so lost in thought that when it buzzed with the text notification she jumped a little. The address was in a nice section of town, at least.

Beca scrolled and found a name, grimacing as her thumb hit dial.

“Hey Becky, what’s up?” She frowned at being called Becky. She knew he only used it when he wanted to piss her off.

“Hey Luke, I can’t make it tonight. Something came up.” Her statement was met with a lengthy silence. She waited, knowing that Luke would break before she did.

“Beca no, you can’t do this.” Luke only got her name right when he was upset with her. “We’re meeting with the label Friday and our demos aren’t done.”

“I know Luke, I’ll have something by then, I swear.” Beca started the car, heading towards the exit.

“Beca the boys aren’t gonna like this.” Luke sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get anywhere arguing with her.

“I’ll make it up to them.”

“Bollocks.”

“Throwing British words at me won’t work either, mate.” Beca stressed the word mate knowing it would get under Luke’s skin.

“Piss off. What’s so important anyway?”

Beca sighed, pulling out into the nightmare that was LA traffic. She didn’t want to fight, she was just trying to take her mind off of where she was going and who she was going to see.

“Just something I have to do Luke.” Beca mentally crossed her fingers hoping he’d buy it.

“Beca. Tell me it’s not what I think it is. Or who, rather.”

She remained silent, not really sure what she could say that wouldn’t make her sound completely pathetic.

“You’re pathetic.” She should know by now that Luke could basically read her mind.

“Yeah, I am.”

Luke sighed heavily on the other end, “Well maybe we’ll get another single out of your train wreck of a love life.”

Beca shrugged, not really able to argue the point. “I actually have some stuff Luke, I was going to bring it by tomorrow and get your take on it.”

“Why does that actually worry me more than your love life?” She could hear the sound of a guitar tuning on the other end.

“It should, it’s different. But we need a change. I know the label wants something like our last album, but you and I both know that’s not the answer.” The slim brunette held her breath, hoping he would agree.

The line was silent for a moment before Luke answered, sounding thoughtful, “Yeah, me and the boys were talking, maybe about just walking in and recording what we wanted. You know all of us, something less planned, more raw.”

Beca felt a little thrill run through her at the thought of being able to just relax with her music again. She allowed some of that excitement to show in her tone, “Really?”

“Mike and Terry were saying they have some ideas they think you’ll like.” Luke paused then continued, “I know we put a lot of pressure on you last time to come through, but you know how important that album was.”

Beca nodded even though he couldn’t see her, “Yeah and that’s kind of where the stuff I have for you is. Stripped down, show off the guys more than just you and me.”

She could tell Luke was smiling now, “Too right, I’ll let them know. Should I book studio time tomorrow?”

“Yeah, but not at the label. Let’s go back to the one on Griffin.”

Luke was definitely excited now, “Brilliant! The boys will love this.”

“Alright, text me the details.”

“Cheers Becky.”

Now that Beca didn’t have the distraction, she could feel herself growing more nervous by the minute. She tried to focus on running through the new songs she was working on for the band, but her mind kept crawling back to thoughts of Chloe. It had been over a year and a half since Chloe walked out on her and the hurt was still as raw as if it had happened last week. She really hoped she wasn’t just setting herself up for another epic fight.

Her phone buzzed on her lap breaking her out of her headspace. She picked it up expecting to see the studio details from Luke. Instead it was Chloe.

The text was lacking Chloe’s usual overuse of emojis but it was still quintessential Chloe.

_Chloe [6:26] It’ll be okay_

_Chloe [6:26] Promise_

Beca allowed a rueful smile. Whatever their faults as a couple, Chloe definitely knew her better than anyone else.

After some debate Beca just typed back,

_Beca: [6:28 PM] omw_

Chloe’s text did the trick – Beca put her demos in and spent the rest of the ride listening to them again, looking for places she could tighten them up.

Forty-five minutes and a healthy dose of road rage later she pulled in to the driveway of an upscale townhouse in Silver Lake. Beca looked out of her crappy car window to double check the address. After confirming the addres she waited for a minute trying to work up the courage to get out of her car. Knowing that Chloe was inside was causing her heart to trip hammer and her palms to sweat. Her phone buzzed in her lap making her jump in surprise. She thumbed the screen, opening it to see Chloe’s text.

_Chloe [7:12 PM] Move it Mitchell_

Smiling grimly Beca forced open the rusty door of the Honda, throwing her shoulder into the door to shut it with a creaky thump. She walked up to the door raising her hand to knock only to have the door swing open revealing a stunning redhead in black yoga pants and a bright blue tank top standing in the doorway.

Chloe looked at Beca, feeling her heart lurch at the sight of her standing on the porch. The brunette was still painfully pretty, all sharp angles and distinctive lines. Chloe had to resist reaching out to trace the other woman’s chiseled jaw.

Beca fidgeted, shoving her hands into her jacket, looking away from those piercing blue eyes. After a moment she forced herself to look up at the woman in the doorway.

“Hey.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry  
> You said 'I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die'  
> There's a place for us, you know the movie song  
> When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?"  
> \- Dire Straits, "Romeo and Juliet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout outs to my writing block support group - rubiksmaniac and pt17ak.

Chloe smiled brightly, “Hey Becs, come on in.” The redhead stepped back allowing Beca to slide in past her.

The brunette frowned, she passed close enough to catch Chloe’s scent, her body almost humming with the urge to lean into it. She forced herself to keep walking and not give in.

The hallway opened into a living room that looked like it was straight out of one of those fancy home design magazines Beca saw while in line at the grocery store. All beige's and muted accent colors. She was prevented from studying her surroundings further when Chloe appeared at her side.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Chloe swished the contents of her glass in invitation.

Beca shook her head, “No, I’m good thanks.”

The redhead looked at her for a moment, cocking her head slightly to the side. Beca could feel her eyes boring into her, so she stuffed her hands further into the pockets of her jacket turning to stare back at Chloe.

Once the slim woman’s navy eyes turned to her, Chloe smiled again, “It’s good to see you Becs.” Beca felt her stomach flip at hearing her name cross Chloe's lips, then cursed inwardly for being so weak when confronted with those blue eyes. Nervously she ran her hand through her hair.

“Yeah, good to see you too.” Beca grimaced, she sounded insincere even to her own ears.

Chloe’s smile faltered for a moment before she recovered, though her smile was not quite as bright as before. Brushing past Beca again, she called over her shoulder, “Come, have a seat.”

Beca followed Chloe, watching warily as the other woman sat on the edge of a cream colored couch. The redhead smiled cheekily and patted the cushion next to her.

Beca rolled her eyes, huffing out, “Cut it out, Beale.” Beca moved to sit in the matching armchair that was diagonal to Chloe. It had the benefit of placing an end table between them but was still within arm’s reach of each other if one of them leaned over.

“Right, serious it is.” Chloe smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her yoga pants, taking a drink from her glass, which gave her a few moments to collect herself. She placed the glass on the table and looked over at Beca who was slouched over, staring at her hands resting in her lap.

The brunette felt Chloe’s eyes on her, the woman’s gaze had always had a weight and a warmth to it that was tangible to Beca, today was no different. She couldn’t help but wonder if the woman she saw when she returned that gaze however, was different.

Tiring of the silence, Beca broke first, “Well, you wanted to talk Beale.” Her navy eyes glinted in challenge as they locked in on Chloe’s hopeful blue.

“I do.” Chloe leaned on the arm of the couch, smiling softly.

Beca stopped fidgeting long enough to regard Chloe quietly, finally raising an eyebrow to prompt the redhead to continue.

Smile dimming slightly, Chloe nodded once, “Right, guess I’ll start.” Taking a breath she looked at Beca, blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “I’m sorry.”

Uncomfortable at seeing Chloe on the verge of tears, Beca looked away frowning only to jump when she felt Chloe’s hand close over hers. The younger woman looked up sharply. Chloe was sitting on the edge of the sofa and leaning over, grasping Beca’s hand with an almost desperate fervor, eyes still wet.

“Beca, please. I am so very sorry…for everything really.” Chloe paused, eyes searching Beca’s for something. Beca was sitting, staring back at the redhead. Truth be told, she had imagined this scenario multiple times, always with some form of Chloe apologizing and begging Beca to come back. In some versions she accepted the tearful apologies, in others she walked away, confident and unaffected.

Now that she was seeing it for real, it left her feeling adrift and exposed, bringing back the raw hurt from before that she had sworn she was beyond. Beca worked her jaw but didn’t respond, unsure of what to say and not exactly sure of what she was feeling.

Chloe was staring at her with such emotion that Beca felt overwhelmed by it. Abruptly she stood up and pulled away from Chloe, putting the coffee table, with its stupidly perfect centerpiece between them. Chloe sat frozen for a second, before pushing herself off of the couch to stand in front of Beca. The slim brunette put her hand up as if to ward Chloe off, but Chloe wrapped her hand around Beca’s and brought it to her chest, forcing Beca to look up into her eyes, so close now that Beca could smell the whisky on her breath, “Becs, please,” she whispered, “don’t run this time.”

Beca furrowed her brow, and then shook her head, pulling back she tried to get Chloe to release her hand, but the redhead just tightened her grip. “Beca, say something.”

“You left me, Chloe.” The words were whispered, raw and hurt, Beca now staring at Chloe with empty fury. Chloe moved to answer but Beca shook her head, now pressing her hand into Chloe’s chest, pushing the taller woman back a step. “No, you don’t get to do this now.” Her words coming stronger now with remembered anger, “I didn’t run.” Beca punctuated her remaining words with a nudge into Chloe’s chest with each one.  “You… Left… Me...” The redhead stepped back with each one until she was pressed against the arm of the couch.

Chloe shook her head, pleading with watery eyes, “Beca, I know, but it was so much, and you…you…”

“I was what?” Beca felt the old anger returning, the hurt at being cast aside seemingly so easily, “Tell me, Chloe, how is it my fault this time? Tell me again how it was always my fault.” Again, each sentence was punctuated with a nudge to Chloe’s chest.

 Chloe was openly crying now. Beca pulled back a fraction, seeing Chloe upset still managing to incite in her the need to make it better somehow. She fought that urge down and waited to see what Chloe would say, unwilling to bend this time.

“I know I fucked up okay, but Beca…you were doing that thing where you pull away.” Chloe’s lower lip trembled, “And don’t be mad, but you had run twice before Beca, what was I supposed to do? Wait for you to break my heart again?”

Beca looked surprised, “What?” I wasn’t pulling away!”

 

The sound of a throat clearing nearly caused them both to jump. Beca whirled around in time to see Aubrey Posen drop her purse on the table in the foyer. She turned incredulous eyes to Chloe, “You brought me here? Why would you…?”

Aubrey walked down into the sunken living room, concerned eyes tracking to Chloe’s tear-streaked face, “What did you do, Beca?”

“Aubrey don’t.” Chloe was quick to defend.

Chloe tried to brush past Beca, but the small woman held her arm out to stop her, turning back to Aubrey, every line of her body tense with barely repressed anger, “Oh that’s right, fucking blame me.”

The front door opened and closed again, and Beca heard Stacie’s voice ask, “Hey Babe, is that Beca’s car?” As the lanky brunette rounded the corner her eyes went wide at the tense scene frozen in front of her, she recovered quickly smiling, her bright voice ignoring the obvious drama in the room, “Beca, hey, how are you?”

Beca ignored her question, and directed one of her own at Stacie, “Did you just call her babe?” She pointed at Aubrey and then waved her hand back and forth to indicate the both of them, unable to keep the incredulity out of her tone, “You’re dating?”

“Careful Beca,” Aubrey growled, and stepped forward, but this time Chloe got around Beca to head off Aubrey throwing her hands up between everyone.

Beca looked around the house now, really looked, and felt like smacking herself in the forehead. Of course, Chloe brought her here, and of course, this perfect Martha Stewart catalogue of a house was put together by a Posen. Now that she was paying attention she could see all of the little touches, the carefully coordinated neutrals with just a splash of color. The pictures of the Bellas on the walls and the ridiculously coupley photo of her and Stacie on the end table.

Beca focused back on Aubrey, the anger coming easier considering the way their last conversation had went after Chloe had walked out on her, “I should have figured this was your house. Never thought you’d get the courage to finally bone Stacie though.”

A chorus of, “Hey! Broke out from Stacie and Chloe, with Stacie now stepping down in the living room and placing a hand on a seething Aubrey’s arm, “Whoa now Beca, I understand you’re upset but let’s…” she never got to finish as Beca brushed past her, taking care to step out of Aubrey’s reach and heading for the door.

“Nope. Not doing this.”

Chloe ran after her, “Beca, wait! Please!”

Aubrey interjected, “Let her go Chloe, let her do what she does best and run away from her friends.”

Beca had made it to the front door, stopping and lowering her head as her hand touched the doorknob. She turned slowly, taking in Chloe, frozen a step away from her with arm out-stretched, the angry set of Aubrey’s face and Stacie’s sad look.

“That’s rich coming from you Posen. You made it pretty clear in our last conversation that we weren’t friends.”

“And you didn’t pick-up any of the twenty-two times I called you after that.”

Beca scoffed, “Of course you counted." The slim woman ran her hand through her hair again in agitation, "Whatever.” She turned to Chloe, “Whatever this is, leave me out of it.” She slammed open the door, rattling the pictures in their frames on the wall and stalked into the driveway, a frantic Chloe rushing after her.

The redhead finally caught up to Beca when she fumbled with her keys, cursing the shitty nature of her car and finally regretting never upgrading to one with automatic locks that worked.

“Beca, please, you don’t have to stay, but I do want us to talk.”

Beca’s eyes were dark, “Did she tell you what she did the last time we “talked” Chloe? Beca framed her words with air quotes.

“Yes, Beca and I am sorry, she didn’t understand, it isn’t what you think.” Chloe’s hand was on Beca’s arm, desperate in its grip.

“Beca, you are worth it. We are worth it. Come back inside, or let’s go for a drive.” Beca hesitated then pulled her arm away just as a blinding flash went off from the street. They both froze for a split second before Beca recovered enough to turn and face the Paparazzi out on the street that was now snapping more pictures. She briefly considered flipping him off before her instincts had her stepping protectively in front of Chloe before she even knew what she was doing. Chloe was still behind her. After a beat of staring down the Pap, Beca turned back to the redhead taking in her stiff posture.

She heard the words before she really registered saying them, “Kiss me, Beale.”

Chloe’s eyelashes fluttered in surprise, before she breathed out quietly, “What?”

Gaining confidence, “You heard me, want me to stay? Kiss me where he can see.”

Chloe stepped back, “Beca…, not like this…that’s not fair.”

Beca held her gaze steady and realized that she took no real pleasure in this. She was honest enough with herself to realize that she thought it would give her some perverse sense of satisfaction from putting Chloe on the spot like this, daring her to kiss her in front of the world, but seeing Chloe’s hesitation just made her sad. It also made the slim woman realize a part of her really hoped Chloe would pick her for once, like some stupid Disney Fairytale she swore she never believed in. She knew it was all kinds of unfair and healthy people talk out their problems, they don’t demand instant kissing after not talking for years. But she never claimed to be healthy.

She turned back to the car, finally getting the key in the lock while Chloe was standing to the side of her, still frozen.

Just as she pulled the creaky door open, Chloe’s strong grip pulled her around and she was kissing Chloe Beale. There was nothing chaste about it, Chloe’s tongue immediately demanded entrance and Beca complied, more out of opening her mouth in surprise than any real thought process. She couldn’t tell how long it really lasted, it could have been minutes or seconds, but all too soon she was staring at a determined Chloe whose unwavering gaze held hers. Her hands went to her lips and she stared, only barely avoiding throwing Chloe up against the car and continuing what they started. That one kiss had ignited all of the memories she had repressed of what it was like to kiss Chloe and her body hummed with the need to close the distance and relearn everything she had ever known about the other woman.

“Now come inside.” Chloe tried not to flinch as the Paparazzi’s camera kept flashing.

Beca, wide eyed and off balance, stammered an apology and slid into her driver’s seat.  With one last look at Chloe staring sadly back her through the window, she ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, such a jerk for leaving it there. Let me know if you want to know what happens next. :)


End file.
